Friends Forvever
by IsabellaMarieSwan123
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, but Bella loves Edward. Will she come clean? By the way they are all human but I love supernatural stuff too much not to include some so watch out!
1. First Day

Friends Forever

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you like my new story. I'm writing it while I'm supposed to be at the school fun run which is mandatory how unfun is that. Anyway I decided to write this story because I always see the Edward and Bella are best friend's stories but people take forever to update so I wrote my own. And by the way since Rosalie is human in this story she and Bella are friends. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as much as I wish I could. If I could I would never leave my little Twilight World!**

**Chapter One **

"Edward hurry up we're going to be late to our first day of junior year." I shouted upstairs to Edward. Ok so maybe I should recap; I live in Forks Washington with my mother and father. I met Edward when I was 4, it was my first day at kindergarten and I didn't want to leave my mum because I was scared. She was in the middle of convincing me to stay when Edward came up and said, 'Don't worry, I'll always protect you.' Since then we have been best friends.

Right now he is over at my house looking for one of my books.

"Just leave it Edward, I'll get it later," I shouted again as he walked down with the book I his hands and a huge grin on his face.

"Where did you find it?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"In your bathroom, you have weird places for reading books." He commented still grinning.

"Oh yeah now I remember Alice and Rosalie were giving me one of their dreaded makeovers." I shuddered at the thought Edward just chuckled.

"Where is Alice by the way?" I asked him while we walked to his silver Volvo.

"She's riding in Rosalie's car today; she wants to make an entrance." He answered shaking his head. Alice is my other best friend and also Edward's sister. Alice, Edward and Emmett were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle when they were toddlers. Rosalie and Jasper joined soon after.

By now we were half way to school driving over the speed limit of course.

"Edward won't you please slow down, for me?" I asked him giving him the cute face; he can't resist the cute face.

"Fine Bella, but on the way home from school we're driving at my speed." He said slowing the car down.

"Nervous Bella?" Edward asked turning his head to me, his bronze hair falling over his eyes. Thos beautiful green eyes. I was momentarily dazzled, oh yeah he asked me a question better answer it.

"Umm… Just a little," I answered looking away from his eyes. I have a problem you see, I love Edward but it is an unrequited love. So I try to hide it from him and everybody else, but I don't do it well. Although I don't think he notices, he has always had trouble reading me. He can basically read everybody else's minds but not mine.

The ' Forks High School' sign pulled me away from my thoughts, but they will be back. I reached for my seatbelt and undid it then continued to reach for the door handle but it was already open.

"Thank you kind sir," I said to Edward slipping out of his car as gracefully as I could.

"Your welcome my lady," He answered in an English accent, he sounds so beautiful with an English accent.

"Bella!" Alice screamed running over and hugging me.

"Hey Alice!" I shouted trying to match her volume and enthusiasm, but I failed. For someone so small she has an exceptionally large voice.

"Come on lets go get your schedule," She said pulling me into the office. We went in and found Mrs. Cope sitting at the desk.

"Good morning girls, are you coming to collect your schedules?" She asked me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan." I answered putting a smile on my face.

"Ok well here is your schedule," She said handing me my schedule before continuing, "If you have any problems at all please feel free to come and see me." I was about to leave when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Bella," It was Mike, he has had a crush on me since middle school and is not easy to deter he still keeps trying to get me to go out with him.

"Hey Mike," I said giving him a small smile, "Well I have to get back to Alice, See you later." I gave him a wave before returning outside to Alice.

"So what classes have you got?" She asked bouncing up and down with excitement, note to self never give Alice sugar. At that moment Jasper came over and put his arm around Alice calming her. Thank god for Jasper.

"Hey Bella nervous-" He was cut off by Alice trying to get him to shut up.

"Classes Bella!" She said getting annoyed at being interrupted.

"Ummm… I have Trigonometry, Gym (ughh!), Spanish, Voice (Singing/music type thing), Biology, Drama and English." I answered looking at my timetable in horror.

"Don't worry Bella you'll do great," Edward said wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"You're just saying that because you don't have to witness it!" I replied half-talking, half-yelling.

"Actually I have Gym, Spanish, Voice, Biology and drama with you." He replied with a smirk. Maybe this won't be so bad with Edward by my side. Except for the fact that I don't want him hearing me singing or watching me in gym. The only person who has witnessed both these events and lived to tell the story is Alice. Hmmmm… I wonder what classes Alice has.

"Got any classes with me Alice?" I asked her hopefully.

"Trigonometry, gym and English." She answered well maybe she can help me out in gym so I don't seem as retarded as normal.

"Well we better get off to classes, see you in gym Edward." I said pulling Alice from Jasper. Those two have been together for a couple of years now, but before that they were close anyways. They have a lasting relationship. Trigonometry went by pretty quickly, well as quickly as Trig can. Next is gym, shudder.


	2. Gym!

Previously on Friends Forever:

_Trigonometry went by pretty quickly, well as quickly as Trig can. Next is gym, shudder. _

Chapter Two

Maybe I'll get lucky and we will just have a theory class I hoped as I walked with Alice to gym. This thought crumbled when the coach told us to go change. I guess I'm out of luck.

We finished changing and walked out of the change room and over to where everyone was sitting.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face when he saw me.

"Edward!" I tried to mimic his voice but of course I was unsuccessful. We both tried to keep a straight face after this but we couldn't and ended up shaking with laughter. Alice just stared at us incredulously probably debating whether to pretend not to know us or not. We kept laughing until someone started tapping me on the shoulder; I turned around and saw Mike Newton.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?" He asked glaring at Edward, Edward just glared back and answered for me,

"I'm sorry Newton she already has a partner." He spat out venomously at Mike **(A/N: Edward is still a very intimidating human.) **

"Edward," I elbowed him, "You didn't have to be so mean."

"But Bella he just doesn't get hints, I need to discourage him somehow." He said pouting his lip. He looks so adorable how can I be angry at him.

"Bella," He snapped his fingers in front of my face to get me out of my daydream.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here what?"

"Ummm… Nothing."

"Ok students get into pairs and we will start learning how to serve a volleyball." The coach started explaining what we were going to do for the lesson, "Ok so position yourself like this," He said changing his stance. I just walked over to Edward who already had a volleyball in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face when I walked over.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed at his huge grin.

"Nothing," He replied smiling more than ever.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I muttered under my and with that he cracked up laughing. "Just serve the ball already, Eddie." I grinned at the nickname but Edward just glared.

"Fine then but you asked for it," He huffed getting into his serving stance and hit a perfect serve over. I scrambled to hit it but I stumbled so it hit my shoulder and started making its way across the gym. It finally ended up hitting Mike Newton on the head. Edward and I started laughing. It felt like we were going to die laughing but the coach came over and told Edward to teach me how to serve.

We were still giggling when Edward came over to my side. He went behind me and took my hands and the ball in his. I felt the electricity flow through me. I jumped back in surprise and ended up falling on Edward. My breathe caught when he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Bella are you ok?" He whispered to me, it took me a minute to process a single thought.

"Yeah sorry about that," I said jumping off him.

"No blood no foul," He answered pulling himself off the ground and waving it off.

"OK Class I think that's enough for today, go get changed." Coach said to us. I headed off to the change rooms with Alice by my side.

"That was an interesting first class." Alice said making conversation.

"It could have been worse," I said knowing how much worse it could get. I got changed quickly, said goodbye to Alice and went out of the change rooms to find Edward waiting for me.

"Come on Bella off to Spanish," Edward said taking my books.

"You're such a gentlemen Edward," I said in a teasing way.

"Why thank you my lady." He answered in the same English accent he used this morning and bowing slightly.

"You're Welcome," I said politely still walking to the classroom. When we got there we took our sits and listened to the teacher talking before zoning out.

**Author's Note: Thanks to my new beta Any1there4me! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you liked that chapter! **


	3. Note Passing In Class

Previously on Friends Forever:

_"Why thank you my lady." He answered in the same English accent he used this morning and bowing slightly. _

_"You're Welcome," I said politely still walking to the classroom. When we got there we took our sits and listened to the teacher talking before zoning out. _

Chapter Three

I started imagining being alone somewhere beautiful with just Edward and I until I was interrupted by a tapping at my shoulder. I looked over to Edward but he was just innocently looking at the board. I looked down to see a note, I opened it and it read:

**What are you thinking about ****J? **

**Edward **

I wrote back:

_Just dreaming about being somewhere but here, what are you thinking? _

I pushed it towards him and he scribbled something down and pushed it back to me:

**Trying to pay attention to the teacher but its not exactly working, I am too distracted. **

I wonder what he is distracted by hmm…… I wrote back quickly:

_What's so distracting that makes you not able to listen to this lovely teacher? _

**Just thinking about a girl **

Oh My God! He's thinking about a girl! I wonder who it is. I quickly wrote back a reply trying not to seem too interested, which is a lot harder than you think.

_Do I know this girl?_

He read it and smiled then proceeded to answer, I wonder who is making him smile.

**Pretty well actually **

I so hope it is not Lauren, she is so fake and annoying. Just another one of the Edward Cullen fan club.

_Well who is it? _

I wrote back just as the bell rang.

"It's a secret." He whispered into my ear as we started walking to the cafeteria.

"Edward that's mean!" I stamped my foot like a little child who has just been refused to have candy. He just smirked at me then continued walking. We got into the line and Edward filled up a tray for himself and I, then paid.

"Edward you don't have to pay for me!" Always buying things for me, I looked at him annoyed but he just smiled at me innocently. We walked over to the table where Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting.

"Hey guys," I said half waving to them.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said waving much like I did.

"Hi Bella, so you know there is a school dance coming up." Rosalie said looking a little too happy, I just groaned.

"Yes Bella, Alice and I will be taking you shopping." She added in. I turned to look at Edward for help.

"I'm sorry Bella but I am not getting in the way of my sisters and shopping." He said putting his hands up defensively.

"Fine," I grumbled glaring at Edward then added in, "Coward." Emmett chuckled and Edward glared at him. Emmett just laughed some more then turned to me,

"So Bella how is your first day back going?" Emmett asked me but as soon as I was about to answer Alice made her way over and started to answer for me,

"Well she has already hit Mike Newton in the head and nearly squashed Edward." I glowered at Alice, while Emmett erupted in laughter and mumbled something incoherent to me. Edward looked embarrassed but glared at Emmett. I wonder what I missed. Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head and he just looked at her sheepishly.

"What did I miss?" I asked curiously.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that chapter, thanks to my beta any1there4me she is really good. I'll try to update soon guys. **


	4. Singing

Previously on Friends Forever:

_"Well, she has already hit Mike Newton in the head and nearly squashed Edward." I glowered at Alice, while Emmett erupted in laughter and mumbled something incoherent to me. Edward looked embarrassed but glared at Emmett. I wonder what I missed. Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head and he just looked at her sheepishly. _

_"What did I miss?" I asked curiously. _

Chapter Four

"Nothing, just Emmett being Emmett," Edward answered smiling at me. I shrugged my shoulders and began eating a slice of pizza off Edward's tray. We kept talking throughout lunch until the bell rang. I started to get up, but slipped; surprisingly I didn't fall, but ended up in a pair of arms. I looked up embarrassed to see Edward grinning at me.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"My pleasure," Was Edward's answer, Emmett mumbled something I didn't catch, but it earned him a slap over the head from Edward.

"Why am I always the one getting hit?" Emmett asked annoyed, Edward just rolled his eyes and continued talking to me,

"Come on lets get to class." Edward said pulling me along.

We made it to class just in time. Our teacher introduced herself as Miss. Murphy; she told us we were going to have a project where we would have to work in pairs to perform a song to the school, which we would get graded on.

"Class could you please pair off and get to work."

"Bella want to be my partner?" Edward asked excitedly; he sounded so cute.

"Of course, Edward, you don't even have to ask." I answered smiling at him; he was practically beaming back.

"So how do you want to work this?" I asked silently praying that I wouldn't have to sing.

"Well, I was hoping I could play the piano while you sing. Can you sing? How come I've never heard you sing? I mean, I should know if my best friend can sing or not." Edward finished his rant and looked at me expectantly; I guess I have to sing

"Alice is the only person who has ever heard me sing. I didn't want to sing to you because I was too embarrassed." I answered blushing. He just took my face in his hands and said,

"There's no need to be embarrassed in front of me." I nodded not able to process a single thought and Edward took me into another room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"You're going to sing of course." He replied in a joyful tone.

"What am I going to sing?"

"Whatever comes to mind?"

I started thinking about what to sing; I thought about my unrequited love for Edward and then sung the first song that came to mind,

_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (And)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah 

I stopped singing and realized that love is not always wonderful and does not always have a happy ending. I opened my eyes to see Edward with his mouth open in shock. I bit my lip nervously wondering what he thought of it.

"That……… Was……………… AMAZING!" He yelled, "I mean, seriously amazing. How could you ever be embarrassed with a voice like that?" He finished his little rant and I blushed and gave him a small smile,

"Sorry?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ok, so you are definitely singing," With that the bell rang, Edward jumped in shock. I just pulled him off to Biology thinking how fast that period went.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry I might not be able to update for a while, I'm really sorry! But I'll try my best :)**


	5. Romeo and Juliet

Previously on Friends Forever:

_"Ok, so you are definitely singing," With that the bell rang, Edward jumped in shock. I just pulled him off to Biology thinking how fast that period went. _

Chapter Five

I got to Biology and sat down next to Edward since we were partners as always. I looked over to Edward to see him glaring; I followed his gaze to see Mike Newton coming this way.

"Hey Bella," He said glaring at Edward before turning to me and smiling.

"Hey Mike." I said in annoyed voice, I have really had enough of him trying to get me to go out with him.

"I was wondering if you perhaps wanted to partner with me this year for Biology, I mean it must get boring always being partnered with Edward?" He asked in a friendly tone but I caught the hint.

"No thanks Mike, Edward here can be pretty interesting when he wants to be. But thanks for the thought." I smiled sweetly hoping that he would just walk away, to my pleasure Mr. Banner walked in and shooed him to his seat.

The class progressed quickly although I caught Edward glancing at me a few times, my cheeks heated up in response and I shielded him from seeing my face with my hair. The rest of the class was pretty uneventful and I just pulled him off again to go to drama.

He continued ranting on about my singing and scolded me for never singing to him before. We made our way to drama and sat down in the class finding out our school play for the year would be Romeo and Juliet. Auditions were next week.

"You know we should audition, it might be fun." Edward suggested. Fun? It would be heaven him being Romeo to my Juliet.

"Yeah we should," I said still dazed by the thought of him being my Romeo. I gave him a reassuring smile then he wrote down our names for the audition. We were handed our scripts and given scenes to play. I would be doing the death scene with Edward, I gulped that would include kissing. Don't get me wrong kissing Edward would be heaven, but how would he feel? Probably repulsed by the idea. But, maybe not.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur; I was distracted by thinking about Romeo and Juliet. They had such a true and unconditionally love yet it ended in tragedy. I remember the quote _'These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die. Like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.' _ Is that what happens? If you have a love as pure and true as they did, does it just end quicker? My head was consumed with these thoughts. I need a distraction.

The rest of the week passed mostly the same, with my blushing every time Edward commented on my singing. Telling his family all about it, Esme even made me promise to sing for her soon.

Soon came Friday, a day normally hailed by all high school students, but I felt it was different. Not one to be welcomed.

"Come on Bella time to get you home, remember last time I got you home late?" Edward said taking me to his Volvo. I do remember what happened last time Renee ended up calling Charlie and convincing him to come home saying I had been kidnapped. Charlie made me promise I wouldn't do that to Renee again.

I slipped in Edward's car, ungracefully I might add. Edward turned on the radio and on came the Spice Girls. I started laughing and Edward tried to explain,

"Bella, Alice was in my car yesterday she must have changed the channels."

"Sure, sure Edward." I said still giggling; Edward just glared at me, which caused me to laugh even harder. By the time I had calmed down we were outside my house and I saw my mother pulling a suitcase into her car.

"No, Charlie, I can't take it anymore I'm leaving!" I heard her yell to my father. I got out of the car to see what the commotion was about, but Mum just turned to me handed me a parcel and an envelope and whispering,

"I'll come back for you one day sweetie." With that I saw my mother leave my father forever. My good mood intact a few minutes ago was ruined. Edward and Charlie began speaking, but I couldn't hear a thing.

**Authour's Note: Hey guys sorry about the wait, anyway I have a question for you! Does anyone know someone with the lastname Cullen because that would be awesome. Thanks to my awesome beta any1there4me**


	6. She's Gone

Previously on Friends Forever:

_"I'll come back for you one day sweetie." With that I saw my mother leave my father forever. My good mood intact a few minutes ago was ruined. Edward and Charlie began speaking, but I couldn't hear a thing. _

Chapter Six

It turns out Charlie had asked Edward if I could stay at his house for a while. At least until my father collects himself. We were in Edward's car now, silent. Edward knew I didn't need words; he just wrapped his arm around me.

For once I didn't complain about his speed. When we reached his house his family was all on the porch waiting for us. They each pulled me into a hug one by one. Edward then took my bags and put them in a guest room for me. I just followed him silently with the parcel and letter in my hands. Edward then took my hand and sat me down next him. He pulled me into a long hug and that's when it hit me, my mother had left me. I started sobbing quietly into Edward's chest, he just held on to me tighter.

"What am I going to do, Edward? She left, she left Charlie and I. WHY?" I am breaking down now.

"It's ok, Bella, it's going to be ok. You have a family, Bella, a family that cares about. Esme and Carlisle see you as a daughter, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all care about you as a sister. And you have me," He reassured. "Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?" How could I forget?

"You said you'd always protect me." I answered looking into his eye.

"And I always will," He whispered. I looked at my hands and saw the parcel. I started opening it and found a music box. What the? I opened the letter and it read:

_To my beautiful Isabella, _

_By now I will have left, but I want you to know it's not your fault. I have never been happy with your father and I can't keep pretending. I needed to leave and I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed for you, but I will be back for you one day. But for now I know you will get through, you have Edward. I know you love him and believe me he loves you back. The way he looks at you, his eyes are full of love. _

_Help Charlie through this and know that I will always love you my darling girl. _

_Love Always, your Mother, _

_P.S Don't grieve about my leaving and remember to go for something when you really want it. Be safe. _

I laughed at the letter, even when my mother isn't here she still advises me to go for it with Edward. I looked up to Edward and saw he was confused at my sudden change in emotion.

"What did the letter say?" He asked still confused about my mood. I decided that my mother was right, I should go for it.

"Just this," And I kissed him. I felt electricity flow through me; I pulled him closer and continued kissing him until I realized there were other people in the room. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw the whole family was there staring at us in disbelief.

"Well, we were just coming upstairs to comfort you, but I see you are already very well comforted," Emmett broke through the silence.

"I think we should go back downstairs to check on dinner," Esme said trying to get everyone out of the room.

"What? You haven't even started making dinner yet," Emmett replied obviously not getting the hint. Rosalie just hit him on the head and pulled him out of the room. Alice smiled and walked after them, Jasper in tow, and shut the door behind them.

"Well, that was interesting." I said breaking the silence between Edward and I.

"Bella, I'm certainly not complaining, but what brought this on." He asked me looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"My mum reminded me that when I want something I should go for it." I said looking back into his eyes.

"You want me?" He asked smiling widely.

"I thought that was rather obvious by now." I replied laughing at his look. He just pulled me into a hug and whispered,

"I love you, Bella." I stopped breathing; did he just say what I think he did? I think he did!

"I love you too, Edward." I answered trying to breathe at the same time, Edward chuckled and I reached to pick up the music box. I opened it and it started to play a sweet lullaby, it was truly beautiful.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He asked while kissing my neck, I giggled then replied,

"I think we should go downstairs and see your family." He groaned but got up and to my surprise picked me up and took me downstairs. I struggled the whole way down but he only put me down when we got to the living room. We walked in finding everyone sitting on couches. Rosalie was the first to speak up,

"So are you sad or not about your mother leaving?" Kind of blunt, but that's Rosalie.

"She left a letter explaining and said she would be back one day, so I mean it could be worse." I answered knowing just being around Edward made everything ok.

"So, you and Edward, huh? About time!" Emmett said to me and then turned to Edward and spoke, "If you hurt her man, I'll beat you up." I laughed at that; Emmett is just like an older brother.

"Same goes for me." Jasper added.

"Yeah, us, too!" Shouted Alice and Rosalie, I love these guys. They are my family.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I had fun writing it! I'll try to update soon and thanks to my beta Any1there4me!**


	7. Movies

Previously on Friends Forever:

"_So, you and Edward, huh? About time!" Emmett said to me, and then turned to Edward and spoke, "If you hurt her man, I'll beat you up." I laughed at that; Emmett is just like an older brother._

"_Same goes for me." Jasper added._

"_Yeah, us too!" Shouted Alice and Rosalie. I love these guys. They are my family._

Chapter Seven

"Don't worry if I hurt her, I'll be beating myself up." Edward added. I laughed at that comment. It would be a funny site.

"So, what do you kids feel like doing?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle is a great doctor at the local hospital. I know this because of my many trips there.

"Let's watch a movie," Alice suggested. At least she didn't suggest a makeover.

"Which one?" I asked, and everyone thought for a moment.

"The Fast and the Furious," Emmett suggested pretending to drive a car like a child.

"Back 2 the Future," Alice suggested.

"Mean Girls," Rosalie proposed.

"The Da Vinci Code," Jasper suggested.

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked me while his siblings argued over their choices.

"Ummm… Have you seen Underworld?" I asked wondering if they would ever agree.

"Let's get that one." Alice interrupted.

"I've never seen it, why not?" Rosalie added, so we all piled into the cars and headed off to a DVD shop. Of course while we were there they ended up buying more DVD's. The Cullen's are rich, not just normal rich like bazillionaires. They have all inherited money and have heaps of investments.

They decided to get food while we were out, so we ended up getting Chinese. When we finally got back to the house we positioned ourselves on the couches. I was in Edward's lap leaning my head against his chest.

We watched the movies silently but when it finished everyone erupted into conversation. I just started thinking about love. A beautiful thing love is, even when it means sacrificing yourself to save the ones you love. I snuggled closer to Edward and he chuckled.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" He brushed some hair out of my face.

"I like the love story entwined with the action." I answered hoping that love is really that strong. If it helps you overcome obstacles just to be with each other. I sighed and Edward looked at me with a questioning glance.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking about love." I answered looking into those eyes I love so much. I stood up,

"Come on let's go upstairs." I said while pulling him off the couch and racing up the stairs making it up without tripping once. I walked into Edward's room and pressed play on the CD player. On came Debussy and I sat down on the couch thinking about everything that happened in the past week. I closed my eyes and then heard coughing coming from the doorway. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"Are you meditating?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm doing." I replied sarcastically. I motioned for him to come and sit down. He came over and sat next to me. I kissed him again but this time it was more passionate. We continued making out until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Edward said and Carlisle walked in.

"Edward I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" He asked and Edward got up and left the room kissing me quickly on the cheek. Once he left Alice came in smiling.

"Alice why are you smiling?" She looked kind of scary like she does before a makeover.

"You two are so cute!" She exclaimed before going serious, "OK Bella now I am going to be serious for a minute. I know you haven't you know before-" I cut her off,

"What are you talking about Alice?" Then I realized what she was talking about. "Oh great now I get the sex talk from my best friend who happens to be my boyfriend's sister." I then smiled at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Well I just wanted to say that you should be ready, just don't rush into it ok?"

"Alice I haven't even thought about it."

"Well I'm just saying think about it before you start."

"OK Alice I will, now can we change the subject because this is a bit awkward."

"I have to go now anyway Edward will be back soon, talk to you later." She gave me a half-wave and then left. I started thinking, am I ready? With anybody else no, but Edward…… I love him; I guess I'll discuss it with him. That's an awkward conversation I don't want to have. Just then Edward reappears with a strange look on his face. He sits down and looks deep in thought.

"So what did you and Carlisle talk about?" I asked still wondering what that look was about.

"Well to be honest Carlisle kind of gave me the sex talk." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"They double teamed us; Alice gave me the same talk." I replied still laughing and with that said he burst out laughing too. Well I guess now might be a good time to have that talk.

"OK Edward I need you to be serious for a moment." I asked and he sat up straight with a cute look on his face. I just had to kiss him. I gave him a quick peck on his lips, I was about to break apart when he pulled me closer. In that moment I realized with Edward I was ready for anything.

**Author's Note: So, so sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway random question for everybody, what is your favourite colour? Please review!**


	8. Sleeping

Previously on Friends Forever:

"_OK Edward I need you to be serious for a moment." I asked and he sat up straight with a cute look on his face. I just had to kiss him. I gave him a quick peck on his lips, I was about to break apart when he pulled me closer. In that moment I realized with Edward I was ready for anything._

Chapter Eight

Edward picked me up and put me on his bed and continued kissing me. But he was too far away, always the gentlemen. I pulled him closer to show I was ready; he got the hint and came closer. We continued making out for what seemed like ages until I realized how tired I was but I didn't want to stop. But Edward released me.

"You're tired; you need to get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"OK but I don't have any pajamas." I said to him.

"In the wardrobe I think you'll find Alice had a fun shopping trip." I reluctantly got off the bed and got my pajamas. They were blue pants and a black cami; I went to the shower and had my shower. It's a good thing Edward knows all my products. After I had my shower I got changed and headed back into Edward's room. I crawled into his arms and said,

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I kind of don't want to leave."

"I was hoping you would say that." He answered pulling the covers over me and whispering, "I love you my angel."

I woke up happily in Edward's arms. I found he was still asleep and had no shirt on. Wow! I didn't know he had such a great body. I stared at his six pack abs until he shifted a little bit and started opening his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said to him in a cheerful voice.

"Morning," He answered rubbing his eyes. I looked over to the clock and it said 9:38am, pretty early for a Saturday morning. Oh well, more time with Edward. I got up and started to head over to the wardrobe.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" He asked me.

"To get changed silly," I answered grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie then heading to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower knob and set it to the right temperature then stepped in. I let the hot water unknot my tight muscles while shampooing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I continued until I thought it was about time to get out.

I stepped out slowly and got changed then headed back to Edward's room. I walked in to see him just pulling a shirt on. Hmmm…… really great body!

"So what are we going to do today?" Edward asked smiling smugly at catching me staring.

"Well we do have the audition on Monday so maybe we should practice." I suggested locking eyes with him.

"Which part do you want to do?" He asked moving closer to me.

"How about the meeting scene?" I asked as he captured my lips with his own. "I guess we're moving a little bit further."

We continued kissing for a long time before we decided that maybe we should practice. We stood up and straightened ourselves up before starting our lines.

**Author's Note: So sorry that it has been sooooo long but my beta is MIA so I am kind of in need of a new one. Anyway this chapter is mostly filler but I will be getting back soon.**


	9. Baseball?

Author's Note: I give you all permission to kill me because of my painfully long absence, I don't know what to say but I got distracted by school, and friends

**Author's Note: I give you all permission to kill me because of my painfully long absence, I don't know what to say but I got distracted by school, and friends. So so so so so so sorry. Anyway on with the story!**

Previously on Friends Forever:

"_How about the meeting scene?" I asked as he captured my lips with his own. "I guess we're moving a little bit further." _

_We continued kissing for a long time before we decided that maybe we should practice. We stood up and straightened ourselves up before starting our lines._

Chapter Nine

We continued practicing for what seemed like forever, although I already knew my lines almost by heart we got so into the play I felt like I couldn't stop, unless of course Edward distracted me. By the time we stopped being 'distracted' we realized how ravenous we actually were.

We descended the staircase slowly hand in hand; I couldn't help but grin goofily at how right I felt with him. At the bottom of the stairs Alice greeted me.

"Hey Bells how was your night?" She spoke with a hint of suggestion in her tone.

"Fine Al and how was yours?" I said obviously ignoring her oh so noticeable suggestion.

She frowned in frustration; "It was good," Her face stayed annoyed for a minute but her enthusiasm came back just as quickly as it went. "We had an idea for tonight, let's play baseball!"

My face contorted into a look of horror, last time I played baseball with the Cullen's I ended up with a sprained ankles and cuts all over my legs. Edward seeing the look on my face placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Not going to work Edward, no way! I will not play baseball! Remember last time?!" I exclaimed, he laughed at my eclectic emotions this morning. But his laughter stopped as soon as I sent a glower at his direction. He put an innocent look on his face and turned his intense gaze on me, damn him! He knows I melt under his gaze. I could feel my will power slipping.

"No!" I tried my best to stay strong, "No." I'm slipping further, "No?" He began to place kisses on my face, and slowly down my neck. "FINE! Are you happy now?" He grinned his breath taking crooked smile.

"Only when I'm with you." I blushed at his comment then realized that Alice was still in the room.

"Thanks Edward! Now Bella you are coming with me." She grabbed my arm and progressed to dragging me up the stairs.

"But Alice I haven't eaten, food need, Edward!" I yelled dramatically down to him.

"Alice she does need to eat." Edward spoke softly, gently pressing her with his words to let me go.

"But Edward…" Alice sighed and pouted her cutest.

"After she eats." Edward suggested and glared at him, he is willingly putting me up for torture.

"OK, see you soon Bella." She said all knowingly and skipped happily up the stairs probably to get ready for make over Bella time.

"Edward!" I said slapping his arm, he retracted it from my range and rubbed it sulking at my abuse. "Come on you willingly put me up for make over time, therefore I'm allowed to hit you!"

"But Bella just think after she is done with you, you're all mine." I grinned at his words, but tried to hide it and still pretend to be mad at him. He noticed my smile and walked into the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

"This doesn't mean I like you!" I called out stubbornly.

"Maybe but you love me!" He yelled back, and I grinned happily and ran into the kitchen after him.

**Author's Note: Ok total filler chapter but I swear I will do my best to update soon, the same for my other stories.**


End file.
